The Truth Comes Out
by JessRobStar
Summary: What if Jack finds out that his lover, Amanda Clarke has been lying to him the whole time? Anger will be put on overdrive. Will Jack fall into Emily's arms or will Emily be too caught up with Aiden? The guy who hurt her? And how will The Graysons and Daniel fit into the mix? R
1. Chapter 1

Summary-What if Jack finds out that his lover, Amanda Clarke has been lying to him the whole time? Things will boil over. Will Jack fall into Emily's arms or will Emily be too caught up with Aiden? The guy who hurt her? And how will Daniel fit into the mix? R&R

Sorry guys if this fanfic isn't at all that great, I haven't written in third person for a long time so I hope it isn't too bad, and also this is my first Revenge Fanfic so go easy on me if the characters aren't exactly like the characters on the TV show.

Chapter 1

"Jack. I need to tell you something" Amanda says taking a seat at the Stowaway, sitting down at one of the bar stools. Jack shuffles around so he can face the girl he'd fallen in love with way back when.

"Yeah? Whats up?" Jack says concern filling his voice. He hated when this happened or when Amanda said 'we need to talk.' It always ended badly.

"Jack. I'm not who you think I am" Amanda says. Jack looks at Amanda confused was Amanda's point here? "You're Amanda Clarke? Daughter of David Clarke? My childhood sweetheart? The girl I fell in love with? What are you trying to get at Amanda" Jack says confused. Amanda puts her hand out for Jack to hold it, as Amanda squeezes his hand. "I'm not Amanda Clarke, Jack" Amanda says a tear falling down her cheek. "WHAT? Then who are you!? Jack asks anger in his voice as he rips his hand away from Amanda, as Amanda looks at Jack hurt. "Emily and I changed identities. My name is really Emily Thorne" Amanda says. Jack looks at her with disgust; he'd lied to her this whole time.

"What! This whole time it was just a lie!? I thought you loved me!" Jack says anger in his voice as he begins to stomp upstairs.

"Jack. I do love you that was never a lie!" Amanda says pleading. Jack looks at her with disgust but yet so much love. "The only reason you're still bloody here is because of that baby! You hear me?" Jack says angrily. Amanda just looks at him and silence between them as they just look at each other. Amanda was speechless. "Jack that's another thing I have to tell you-"Amanda says keeping as calm as possible. "THE BABY ISNT EVEN MINE? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Jack says angry as ever, Amanda moves towards him rubbing his shoulder but he pushes her away and looks away from her. LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jack says as angry as ever. Amanda just stands there with puppy dog eyes, just wanting Jack to hold her in his arms.

"LEAVE AMANDA!" Jack says giving her a shove out the door. Amanda walks off tears in her eyes, what was she going to do now? Guess she'd head out of town she still had the money that Emily had given her, the new identities. A new start.

Jack looks out the window tears in his eyes, Emily Thorne that he'd a connection to, had been his real childhood sweetheart. He rubs his neck this was definitely going to be an interesting time. Jack blows his nose wipes the tears from his eyes and walks to the door to see Emily Thorne, well really Amanda Clarke. Jack gets out his car keys and drives off to Emily/Amanda's place. He stops just behind and sees a man probably in his thirties standing outside with Emily talking. Jack was confused. He'd never seen Emily with this guy before, and he definitely wasn't a local. Maybe they were just old friends? The man leaves so Jack heads up closer to the beach house and gets out of his car. Emily sees his giving Jack a friendly wave as he heads towards her. Jack reaches the beach house and Emily smiles brightly at him. Jack looks Emily in the eye and sighs.

"I know"

So what did you think? Please review! And yes I know my spelling isn't the best but I'm like 15! But hope you guys liked it! And this fanfic will be multi chaptered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come inside Jack" Emily says walking into her beach house as the two of them take a seat on the couch. Jack just looks at her and smiles. "What exactly do you know Jack?" Emily asks concern in her voice. "I know that you are the real Amanda Clarke. Amanda/Emily told me" Jack says calmly.

"Just call her Amanda its easier" Emily says calmly. Jack nods a smile on his face.

"Tea?" Emily asks acting all innocent.

"I'd love some" Jack says smiling. Emily heads off to the kitchen as Jack looks around the place.

"How do you like your tea?" Emily asks looking back at Jack.

"White with one thanks Emily" Jack says. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Emily says running to the door, making sure her dress stayed down. She opens the door to see Nolan. "Ems got any revenging plans today?" Nolan asks. Emily puts a finger to her mouth.

"Jack's here" Emily says. Nolan nods heading inside he shakes Jack's hand smiling. Jack looks at Emily questionably. "Does he know?" Jack asks. Emily looks at Nolan and smiles.

"I know everything about my partner in crime don't I Ems?" Nolan says smiling. Emily sighs passing Jack his tea. "What about my tea Ems?" Nolan asks. Emily shakes her head taking a seat at the table with Jack. "Nolan. Jack knows about me being the real Amanda Clarke" Emily says casually. Nolan nods. "Did you give Fauxmanda the heave ho?" Nolan asks looking at Jack who was taking a sip of his tea. "Yeah, I told her to leave, the only reason I was going to let her stay was if the baby was ours which it wasn't" Jack says taking another sip of his tea. Nolan and Emily exchange glances, if only he knew the truth. Then there's another knock on the door. "I'll go" Emily says standing up quickly and running for the door. I open the door to find Daniel. "Hey Emily. We are having a party tonight if you want to come, I'd love to see you there. But you can only bring a date. Also dress nicely" Daniel says quickly. Emily nods enthusiastically, the perfect time to spy on the Grayson's.

"I'd love to. Meet you there" Emily says smiling. Who the hell was Emily going to bring? She couldn't bring Nolan, that would just be daggy. Daniel leaves as Emily closes the door behind him.

"Ems! Aiden sent you a message" Nolan says chucking Emily her phone as she catches it easily. Jack smiles looking impressed. Emily takes a look. _Call me. _Emily smiles at Aiden's message so much demand in the message. "I'd better go Ems, see you soon" Jack says giving Emily a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door somewhat happy with himself. Nolan looks over at Emily and puts his feet up on the table acting like he owned the place. "So? Call him!" Nolan says a big smile planted on his face. Emily just sighs. "All in good time Nolan" Emily says grabbing an apple out of the fridge and begins eating it. "So what did Daniel want?" Nolan asks wearily, he never really liked Daniel.

"Inviting me over for a party tonight and I have to bring a date" Emily says. Nolan smiles.

"I'd love to Ems. Thanks for asking" Nolan says. Emily looks at Nolan and shakes her head.

"You've already got stuff to do, you need to watch everything that happens from your laptop. I'll probably just take Aiden" Emily says causally. Nolan sighs.

"Fine. We make a good team though" Nolan says a smile creeping onto his face.

"So are Aiden and I" Emily says and she meant it, well before he hurt her. Emily grabs her phone and calls Aiden's number. "Whats up Aiden?" Emily asks casually taking her seat on the dining room chair, as Nolan sits close to her trying to hear the conversation. "Uh not a lot, wondering what our next move, concerning the Grayson's is" Aiden asks his accent showing clearly.

"Well here's the thing, I got invited to a party at the Grayson's and need you there" Emily says not even asking. "I'll be at your place in a few hours, and I'm guessing dress formally?" Aiden asks. Emily nods and laughs, knowing he can't actually see her. "Yes. Don't be late" Emily says hanging up the phone. "Better find something to wear then" Nolan says a smirk on his face.

So what did you think? Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily and Aiden were just about ready to go, putting their shoes on and checking the mirror one last time. "You look stunning" Aiden says out of the blue. Emily just looks at him giving him a small smile.

"We'd better get going; we don't want to be late to a Grayson's party" Emily says as they walk over to the Graysons. Aiden knocks on the door, as Daniel answers. "Hey Emily" Daniel says looking at Emily. "Hey Daniel" Emily says.

"Mr Mathis, good to see you. Come in guys" Daniel says inviting us in. Aiden and Emily grab a glass of wine from one of the waiters and head over to where Nolan and Padma are standing.

"Nolan, didn't expect to see you here" Emily says anger in her voice.

"Calm down Ems, we were invited by the Grayson's" Nolan says. Emily looks at him giving him a we'll-talk-about-this-later look. Nolan smiles. "We'd best be heading to see what the Grayson's are up to" Emily says as they head over to where Ashley and Daniel are situated. "Emily and Mr Mathis, a pleasure to see you here" Ashley says.

"Do you want to dance?" Daniel asks Emily putting his hand out, Emily willingly takes it as they go out onto the dance floor. "Emily, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me tomorrow, just the two of us?" Daniel asks. Emily looks at him strangely for a second but smiles.

"I'd love to" Emily says kindly, she looks around and sees that the pair of them have taken centre stage along with Ashley and Aiden. "I'll pick you up at your place around 11:30?" Daniel asks as the pair of them is chest to chest. "Sounds great Daniel" Emily says as the pair pulls apart and moves away from the centre. Emily grabs another glass of wine when Victoria approaches her.

"Emily how nice to see you, I heard that our young Daniel invited you" Victoria says taking a sip of her wine. "It's great to see you Victoria, and yes Daniel did invite me" Emily says taking a sip of her drink. Victoria smiles a wicked smile. "I hope you aren't trying to plant the moves on him again Emily" Victoria says. Emily smiles.

"I think its quite the opposite Victoria" Emily says walking off to find Nolan, she finds Padma and Nolan standing towards the corner, drinks in hand. "Padma, could I please talk to Nolan alone?" Emily asks. Padma smiles walking off. "Emily what do I owe the pleasure?" Nolan asks.

"Have the Grayson's tried talking to you?" Emily asks. Nolan shakes his head.

"Not yet, but they probably plan to" Nolan says.

"See you later Nolan, be careful" Emily says walking off to find Aiden, who was talking to Conrad. I head over and smile. "May I steal Aiden away from you?" Emily asks.

"Emily, great to see you could join us" Conrad says. Emily smiles.

"It's great to be here" Emily says. Conrad smiles leaving the pair to talk.

"So you've been socialising with the Grayson's all night I presume?" Emily asks. Aiden nods.

"And you've been spending some time with your ex fiancé" Aiden remarks.

"Touché" Emily says clashing the two of their glasses together. Aiden smiles.

"Hello everybody! I'd just like to give a toast to Victoria for planning this wonderful event! Hope you guys have fun" Conrad says. The crowd cheers.

_Nothing bad had happened._

_Yet_

**So what did you think? Please review?**


End file.
